Rehabical
by FadamForever
Summary: Fiona Returns from Rehab, but will Adam still love her? ONE-SHOT!


^v

Fiona walked into Degrassi for the first time in three months and two weeks. When she opened the doors she smiled as she made eye-contact with him. Adam Torres. The boy who made her heart skip and her worries fade away. Rehab showed her that Adam was her alcohol. She smiled at him, and Adam swallowed then frowned and looked away. She began to walk toward him, as she was confused, but stopped short.

He walked right by her without a second glance.

She felt hurt, but then realized why she wasn't the one who should be, let alone be allowed to by girl code.

Her last words to him before she left were,

'Make him leave. I never want to see him again.'

I began to walk towards my first class. At this time of day it was third period.

Art with Prince Adam- She couldn't help but to stop and wonder if she was still allowed calling him that after what she did to him. Then, an idea popped in her head.

She would get him alone, give him the best damn apology she could come up with, and let the rest go with the flow. Do what Adam always told her to. Rip the band-aid off.

ART CLASS WITH THE GREAT ADAM TORRES.

Fiona walked into the class and noticed the teacher was gone, and only one person was there. He had headphones in his ears, a comic book, and had his feet up. He looked up and she smiled. He quickly looked back down with an obviously hurt frown. The art-room door closed, and she swiftly walked to him and plucked the red and black headphones from his ears, and he looked up at her, closing his comic.

"Adam-"

"Im not allowed to be seen by you, remember?" He said as he stood and begun to walk.

"Adam, im so sorry, and I love you and I was drunk and-"

"And now you expect me to just forgive you and just move on like nothing happened? Fiona, I actually believed you when you said you'd stop, when you said," he hesitated as he held back tears to continue. "I believed you when you said; you said that you loved me. And I meant it when I said it. I meant it when I said you're my princess."

"Adam, please. I do love you. I, I don't know what made me drink again, I was just being stupid. I was scared, and, I had a serious problem and it's fixed now and I want to be with you and I just need you to hear me out!"

"Hear you out? Why should I? Because your falling in love with me? Sorry." By now more people were beginning to crowd in, looking at us. I decided I would go with my plan later on today. She didn't want anyone to hear them fighting.

7th PERIOD.

5…4…3…2…1 DING! Yes! After school, Drew has his practice, and Adam would be alone. She darted out and hid in the girls' bathroom until she new every one was gone.

She immediately noticed Adam walking toward the remedial gym class, and she followed. He entered, and she looked through the window and saw Adam, Talking to Bianca, and dancing with her. She looked shocked, and Bianca saw her, said something to Adam, and he turned around. She began to walk away, and Adam walked further into the room while Bianca stepped out and Fiona stepped in.

"Adam wait!"

"For what Fiona? For you to use me when you need someone to watch you?"

"Adam! If you're dating Bianca-"

"No no. she's dating my brother Drew. And what she did was not nearly as bad as what you did. She may have outed me, but you told me you loved me, you lie!"

"No Adam. You need to shut up, and listen to me, ok? For one, I do love you, and when I was at rehab, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Now, you're acting like an annoying little boy who need's to calm down and stop acting so immature!" she began walking towards him and he did the same.

"Fiona, how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Let me prove it."

"How-"she pressed her lips to his, just as a lingering kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. It was still a lip touch, not deep, and it was nice.

"Now Adam, can you come to my condo so we can talk?"

"Yes."

THE CONDO

They made it into the condo and she got them two glasses of water. They sat down on her couch, and began to talk. Fiona was the first, and she told Adam all about her trip. He told her all about what she was missing, and how he was doing on his own.

"Fiona, I do love you."

"And Adam, I love you, and I am doing anything _BUT _making that up. She leaned into his embrace and kissed him. 3 seconds into it she deepened it, and they continued to make out on her couch. Being considerate, she didn't not make any move to go any further than that, knowing about Adam's Dysphoria and His transgender status.

They eventually pulled apart, gasping for air that only seamed to come when they looked at each other. She pulled off from on top of him and went to pick a movie.

"You're in luck Adam; we're going to watch Batman."

"Actually, I have a movie in my bag we could watch"

"Hmm…no why would you have a movie?"

"Let's just say I made it." He got off the couch and went to his bag to retrieve his movie.

"What is it?"

"Fiona, you'll see this and will smile, and if im lucky, you'll cry."

"You want to see me cry?" she said in mock-hurt.

"No, I want you to be cradled in my arms."

"Well I could help with that." She moved over and sat in his lap, as he pressed play.

_**Fiona Coyne.**_

_**The love of my life forever.**_

The movie continued to show multiple pictures of them. Fiona began to sob, and Adam victoriously laughed.

"What?"

"I told you."

"Oh, so you're happy I have tears?"

"Very." He leaned in and kissed her neck, as she shivered at the sudden touch of his hot, sweet lips on her and his hot breath coming from his nose.

He pulled back, and she asked him a question that both shocked and surprised him.

"Adam, can you please stay over?"

"Where would I sleep?"

"In my bed."

"And you?"

"In my bed."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I am not. Im asking you to sleep-over."

"You had me at Adam-"she leaned in and kissed him with an open mouth.

_**Fiona, I love you.**_

_**The end.**_

_T_hey _p_ulled _a_part and Adam lifted off his shirt and threw it in the washer, along with his pants. He unwrapped his Binder and put it in his bag. Fiona laughed and he turned.]

"What?" he asked seriously confused.

"You're ripping your clothes off in front of me like you've done it thousands of times."

"What, do I intimidate you?"

"Frankly, I think it's kind of sexy."

"Well, these are my P.J's so get use to it."

"Well, although I'd much rather have you clothes-_less,_ Adam, whatever makes you comfy." That night Fiona slept like a baby knowing her prince was there to protect her.

"Goodnight princess Fiona."

"Hey Prince Adam,"

"Yes, princess?''

"Can you promise me that I'll always be your princess?"

"You wouldn't have to ask. I promise."

"I love you."

"I LOVE YOU. MORE."

AN: IN WORD THIS IS 3 PG. LONG. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS IVE WORKED ON IT FOR TWO HOURS.


End file.
